I have a what?
by original valley girl
Summary: What happens when Rory finds out late one night that she has a twin brother, and not just any one but someone from her past. Slightly AUish, but takes place after season 7. Rogan


AN: I am back after a years hiatus, I'm really liking this story, so please review, it is a Rogan, just like Hartford's Princess, ( but I think this one is better). So RR. And this is AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Rory looked at the pile of papers on her desk, and sighed. It's going to be a long night she thoughr. Emily, had just fallen asleep, and she wouldn't be going to be for at least a few hours. She was getting used to the lifestyle she lived with Logan, after 6 years of being married, and 5 years of being parents. Since Mitchum Huntzburger, had passed away, she and Logan had taken over the company. She was sorting through all the papers, that she had to sign for when she went to New York in the morning and making a mental list of all the things she had to do, when she heard a know on the door, which wasn't an out of the ordinary thing that happened late at night. She went to answer it thinking it was Finn or Colin. She opened it to find a blond man she recognized from her past.

"Tristan?" she asked sceptically.

"That's me."

"What are you doing here?" He smirked at her, and passed her a pile of papers that he was clutching in his hand. Rory motioned for him to follow her into her apartment. Reading the papers, she sat down in disbelief.

"So, are you sure theses are legal documents?" Rory asked not believing.

"I'm sure, everyone in my family confirmed them." Tristan confirmed for her. She just nodded her head thinking how her mom could lie to her for all these years.

"This may seem a little rude, but why are you here at this hour?"

"Had no where else to go, so I thought I'd try my_ sister's_ house." Rory just smiled at his reason, and got up to grab blankets to make up the couch.

"Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, and I'm leaving at 8:30 tomorrow, and Finn is picking up Emily at 8, and do you have a car, 'cause I'll leave you mine and take Logan's to New York with me in the morning, and there's plenty of food in the kitchen, and I feel like I'm forgetting something…Oh, the bathroom is just down the hall, but it's right beside Emily's room, so be quiet."

"Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it." As if right on cue, Emily started to cry. Rory got up and walked into her daughter's room, to find her wide awake clutching her hippo. She was tiny for 4 so Rory could still pick her up, she took her out to the kitchen, and set her down on the counter, so she could grab her sippy cup. Emily sceptically looked at the man that was sitting in her Daddy's chair, and started to cry harder. Rory turned around and gave a glare at Tristan then handed her daughter her water.

"Em, that's you're Uncle Tristan," The little girl calmed down a little bit but not before asking to phone her daddy. "Hun, you can't, it's really late where he is, plus you need to go to sleep, because you're going with Uncle Finn tomorrow." Rory explained to her. Emily had finally calmed down knowing she was going to see Finn in the morning. Rory gave her a kiss and watched her walk down the hall to her room.

"So that's Emily?" Tristan asked, Rory just nodded at the thought of her little girl. "So who's Finn?"

"My husband, Logan's best friend. But I have a Bunch of work to get done before I leave in the morning, so I'll let you get some rest, and I'll leave my keys on the counter, and its in stall number 12b." Rory then grabbed her mug and headed down the same hallway Emily had just gone down, to her office.

The next morning Rory was up early debating on weather or not if she should wait till Logan came home to tell him about her mysterious twin showing up. 7:30 came, and along with the task of getting Emily ready, plus all the stuff she would need for her day with Finn. It went rather smoothly till she wanted to watch cartoons, the only television being where Tristan was sleeping. Rory debated both sides, have her cry, or let her watch TV quietly. Rory went with the second one, setting her down with her bowl of cereal. Tristan woke up to the sound of some children's show, and his niece dancing to the melody that came from the show. He sat up, and she starred at him forgetting about her show and what ever she was eating, he waved at her, and Emily ran down the hallway, trying to find Rory. A few minutes Rory came out carrying Emily.

"I did nothing but wave." Tristan stated quickly to defend himself.

"Tristan, its ok she's really shy, and Finn's here anyway." The door soon opened to reveille some tall lanky man, which he also recognized.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked out of complete shock.

"I'm picking up Emily, like I do every Saturday." Emily was already at the door with her back pack on, and shoes in hand. "Well I can't keep this little chick magnet waiting."

"Finn what have I told you about using here to pick up women before?"

" 'Ello love, and you have told me not to before. But in my defence, it's never intentional…" Finn whined. "Em, go say your goodbyes, and let's go!" Emily ran to Rory and gave her a quick hug and kiss before running back to Finn.

"And Finn, be careful with her I'm going into New York, and both my mom and Logan are away." Rory yelled down the hallway to them before they disappeared in the elevator. Rory was about to say something to Tristan When her cell phone rang.

"Lorelai Huntzberger….Yes, I'm leaving Hartford right now." And with that she left Tristan still sitting in her living room.


End file.
